Some current video systems include provisions for the remote display and processing of video data received from a video capture device. For example, a security system may include a number of video capture devices all connected to a local video processing system. If someone at a remote site wishes to monitor the security system, video data may be transmitted to a remote video processing system at the remote site for display. Often the link to the remote video processing system has bandwidth constraints. In such cases, the local video processing system may process the video data into a low quality video feed for transmission to the remote site in order to conserve bandwidth.
This low quality video feed may be sufficient for use at the remote site most of the time. However, there may be occasions when the remote site requires higher quality video data than it is currently being provided. Higher quality video data may be recorded at the local site and later transferred to the remote site by use of a DVD or other media, transmitted over a separate high-bandwidth link, or transferred using other similar methods. When transferred by DVD or other video media, a significant cost and delay may be incurred. Separate high-bandwidth links may also be very expensive, and may not always be available for use.